


The Unicorn Problem

by arialieur



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Jokes, Fujoshi Independence Day, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, One Shot, POV Clint Barton
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arialieur/pseuds/arialieur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saat kehormatan America dinodai oleh segerombolan unicorn, Tony Stark bersumpah akan membalas dendam sampai helai bulu terakhir jatuh –atau bagaimana Clint Barton menonton Tony dan Steve berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan masing-masing (dan gagal dengan sukses).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unicorn Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FID#8 (is it the 8th year already? How time flies!)  
> Ceritanya gaje dan nirfaedah, tapi mudah-mudahan cukup menghibur. Happy Fujoshi Independence Day, folks!

Sebagai orang yang menghabiskan separuh masa remajanya menjadi bagian dari sirkus keliling, lalu sebagian besar masa dewasanya sebagai agen operasi rahasia SHIELD, dan sekarang, sebagai bagian dari tim pahlawan super penyelamat bumi dari berbagai ancaman mutan/alien/penyihir/ilmuwan gila/teroris* (*coret yang tidak perlu), Clint Barton bukan pria yang mudah terkejut. Bahkan saat Thor muncul di ruang tamu bertelanjang dada dalam balutan kain—yang sangat mirip dengan gorden di perpustakaan Tony—di pinggangnya, Clint hanya dengan tenang menekan nomor telepon genggam Tony untuk melaporkan, “Yeah, sekarang kita tahu kemana perginya gorden-gordenmu, Tony. Apa nama Thor terdengar familiar bagimu? Uh-huh, rambut pirang melambai ala iklan L’oreal, mata biru, dan kemana-mana memakai gorden merah ibunya. Yep, yang itu. Apa? Setrum dia dengan taser? Kau sadar kan Thor itu dewa petir? Aku yakin dia punya _built-in grounding_.”

Clint harus menelepon Tony secara langsung, karena JARVIS tidak bisa diandalkan dalam hal ini. Sang artificial intelligence entah kenapa menjadikan Thor sebagai favoritnya dan menolak buka mulut (buka _speaker_?) mengenai hobi aneh sang dewa petir satu ini (walaupun Clint curiga hal ini disebabkan oleh puisi 1500 kata tentang kehebatan JARVIS yang dikarang Thor setelah sang _artificial intelligence_ tersebut membantunya memasak _poptarts_ ).

Kembali ke topik semula. Clint Barton bukan pria yang mudah dikejutkan oleh hal aneh, betul? Tetapi sungguh, ratusan unicorn di Times Square, semua bergerombol di sekitar Captain America dan mengabaikan para pahlawan super lain yang sudah dengan kewaspadaan tinggi bersiap di tempatnya masing-masing, membuat Clint menganga dari tempatnya bertengger di atas salah satu _billboard_ , busur dan panah di tangan.

“Cap…kau masih perjaka?” suara Tony memecah keheningan.

Rona wajah Captain America saat itu bisa dipastikan menyaingi truk pemadam kebakaran.

“Hmm…aku bisa memberi solusi atas masalahmu itu…” kata Tony lagi dengan nada genit (dan Clint curiga di balik topeng metal itu sang billionaire sedang menggoyang-goyangkan kedua alisnya).

“Ap—mmphhh!”

Bukan, itu bukan suara Captain America sedang dicium mesra oleh Iron Man, walaupun Clint setengah berharap itu segera terjadi. Konyol melihat keduanya saling tarik ulur tanpa berani mengutarakan perasaan masing-masing.

Itu suara Steve Rogers, a.k.a Captain America, tenggelam di balik gerombolan unicorn.

“Oke team, kita butuh rencana. Yang cepat. Sebelum unicorn-unicorn itu menghisap habis jiwa keperjakaan Steve.” Bruce sempat-sempatnya berkelakar via komunikator (“Lucu sekali, Brucey!”). Hari ini Hulk tidak diikutsertakan ke lapangan karena di misi sebelumnya ia hampir meratakan kantor walikota dengan tanah. Itulah sebabnya hari ini ia hanya menjadi pengamat, mengawasi jalannya pertarungan via kamera pengawas, dan kalau ternyata dibutuhkan, akan diterbangkan langsung ke pusat keributan oleh SHIELD.

“ALANGKAH LUAR BIASANYA UNICORN DI MIDGARD! DI ASGARD MEREKA MEMAKAN DAGING KORBANNYA HIDUP-HIDUP!” Yeah. Itu Thor. Berdiri tegak di atap gedung dalam balutan armornya. Seandainya Clint punya kamera, ia pasti sudah memotret sosok sang dewa petir dengan rambut indah tergerai itu. Rambut yang, walaupun setelah bertarung seharian, akan tetap melambai bercahaya seperti baru di-hair spa. Clint pernah lihat surat penawaran dari L’oreal (disertai dengan ratusan kotak _poptarts_ ) agar Thor mau menjadi bintang iklannya. Walaupun melihat otot-otot Thor, Clint malah curiga iklan L’oreal itu malah akan jadi seperti iklan Old Spice dimana ada pria berotot berteriak P-P-P-POWER!

_Tunggu sebentar, Unicorn di Asgard makan daging? Gerombolan ini…unicorn dari mana?_

Rupanya Tony sampai pada kesimpulan yang sama dengan Clint, karena ia serta merta berteriak,“KELUARKAN STEVE DARI SANA!” sambil menembakkan _repulsor_ -nya tepat di tengah-tengah kerumunan unicorn itu (yang langsung menyebar berlarian ke segala penjuru).

Untungnya, unicorn-unicorn ini bukan pemakan daging, walaupun setelah mereka semua kabur barulah sosok Captain America terlihat. Ia terbaring lemas di jalan, perisai tergeletak di sampingnya, dengan seragam terkoyak di sana-sini (seragam itu terbuat dari Kevlar, _for God’s sake!_ ), dan… cupang di hampir setiap inci kulitnya yang terbuka.

Saat itulah Clint yakin merupakan saat dimana Tony Stark bersumpah akan membasmi semua unicorn mesum yang menodai Amerika (atau Captainnya, tapi itu sekedar majas semata).

 

* * *

 

“Apa maksud kalian, semua Unicorn itu kabur?” Fury menggebrak meja. Matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan (dan seluruh anggota Avengers) dengan tatapan tajam yang kurang lebih berkata, don’t-f*ck-with-me-you-motherf*cker.

“Tepat seperti yang kami katakan tadi, Sir. Mereka semua kabur.” Clint angkat bicara dari tempatnya bertengger di atas lemari arsip. Hey, ia suka tempat tinggi, oke!

“Tidak untuk waktu lama…” Tony bergumam sambil menggertakkan gigi.

“Tony, apa maksudmu?“ Natasha terdiam sejenak melihat benda di tangan Tony, “ _Wait_ —apa itu _flamethrower_?”

Sambil tersenyum maniak, Tony membelai-belai senjata berwarna hitam dengan logo Stark Industries di tangannya. “Unicorn-unicorn itu harus membayar perbuatan mereka. Akan kubakar semuanya sampai helai bulu yang terakhir. Fufufufufufufu…”

Steve, yang wajahnya masih belum selesai merona (tentu saja, kalau baru dilecehkan oleh unicorn mesum) walaupun sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan T-shirt dan celana hitam standar SHIELD, berdehem. “Uh, Tony, kurasa itu tidak perlu…aku—uh—baik-baik saja.”

“Tidak baik! Kapan terakhir kali kau berciuman dengan orang lain, Steve?”

Steve melirik ke arah semua orang sebelum menjawab, “Uh…sekitar 70 tahun yang lalu?”

Clint terkikik. Natasha melempar binder ke arahnya tanpa menengok sama sekali. Dan binder itu. Kena. Tepat. Di. Dahi. Dunia memang tidak adil.

“Dan kau akan membiarkan begitu saja unicorn-unicorn itu melucuti kehormatanmu?” Tony berdiri sambil menggebrak meja. “Melucuti kehormatan America?” suaranya meninggi. Sejenak Clint hampir bisa melihat ada bendera America berkibar di belakangnya, disertai lagu _Star Spangled Banner_ sebagai _background music_. Walaupun Clint curiga Tony hanya cemburu saja karena para Unicorn itu menyentuh tubuh Steve sementara Tony berpegangan tangan saja belum pernah. Kasihan.

“STEVE TEMANKU! PERKATAAN MAN OF IRON ADA BENARNYA! HAL INI TIDAK BISA KITA BIARKAN BEGITU SAJA! DEMI ODIN, AKU AKAN MEMBANTUMU MEMENANGKAN KEHORMATANMU KEMBALI!” seru Thor dengan suara menggelegar. Disertai dengan bunyi petir di kejauhan. Kelewat dramatis untuk sekedar masalah cupang.

Dari sudut matanya Clint bisa melihat tangan Fury gemetaran ingin meraih senapan mesinnya dan memberondong semua orang di ruangan ini. Mungkin sudah saatnya mundur teratur?

“Unicorn-unicorn itu tidak melucuti kehormatanku, Tony! Mereka cuma…terlalu ramah?” sangkal Steve yang masih bingung.

Tony menepuk bahu Steve sambil menatap lurus ke matanya. “Tenang saja Cap, aku tahu kau sedang berada dalam tahap penyangkalan akibat tragedi ini. Jalan menuju keikhlasan memang sulit, tapi kau pasti bisa mencapainya. Tentu saja aku akan membantumu.”

“Tony…”

 _GRREEAT_. Sekarang keduanya saling bertatapan. Dunia milik berdua, yang lain ngontrak. Walaupun memang kalau melihat nilai aset milik Tony, dia punya hak untuk mengklaim pernyataan di atas sebagai fakta. _Oh for Thor’s sake_ , kenapa mereka tidak segera berciuman dan menyudahi kucing-kucingan ini sih?

“Eitsss…” kata Clint sambil melompat dari atas lemari arsip ke meja konferensi. Ia mendarat dengan mulus, sambil sebelah tangannya mendorong belakang kepala Tony. Sang Iron Man itu, terkejut dan tidak sempat menghindar, harus merelakan bibirnya bertabrakan dengan bibir Steve (baca: rela banget).

…dan bertahan di sana.

Natasha mengangkat tangannya ke atas sambil berseru, “OH SYUKURLAH AKHIRNYA!”

“AKU TURUT BAHAGIA, SAUDARAKU!” Thor mengelap sudut mata dengan jubahnya (yang hari ini mirip seperti gorden di ruang komunal Stark Tower). Clint menghela nafas bangga.

Fury mengarahkan senapannya ke langit-langit dan mulai menembak.

Ups.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ciuman antara Tony dan Steve, rupanya, tidak mengurangi kadar dendam kesumat Tony kepada Unicorn-unicorn yang menodai kesucian Captain America. Walaupun kalau boleh jujur, dilihat dari bekas-bekas merah di tubuh Steve, unicorn-unicorn itu lebih condong menganggap Steve sebagai sejenis alang-alang yang kelihatannya saja enak tetapi ternyata tidak (karena itu Steve tidak dimakan, hanya dikulum-kulum(?) saja).

Oh ya, hanya karena mereka tidak sengaja berciuman bukan berarti sekarang Tony dan Steve sudah mengakhiri masa pedekate-garis-miring-kucing-kucingan mereka. Yang ada, keduanya semakin canggung. Telapak tangan tidak sengaja bersentuhan saja bisa membuat kedua idiot itu melompat jauh-jauh.

“Aku mulai curiga gelar playboymu hanya pajangan semata.” Clint akhirnya berkata pada Tony yang sedang meng-upgrade _flamethrower_ di armor Iron Man-nya.

Tony menghela nafas sambil meletakkan alat las-nya. “Semua orang yang kutiduri tahu peraturannya. Hanya satu malam. Tidak ada perasaan terlibat. Pintu depan di arah sana, taxi sudah tersedia. Selamat tinggal dan jangan datang lagi.”

“Kalau Steve?”

Kali ini, Tony membenturkan dahinya ke atas meja.

“AkutidakmauStevejadisekedarcintasatumalam.”

Clint menembakkan panah berujung pengisap karet ke dahi Tony. “Bicara yang jelas, Stark!”

Merengut, Tony mengangkat kepala sambil melepas anak panah itu dari dahinya. “Aku ingin sebuah hubungan yang serius dengan Steve. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus mulai darimana.” Tony terdiam sejenak. “Steve bahkan disukai oleh unicorn! Unicorn! Aku berada di teritori yang tidak kuketahui!”

“Dan apakah teritori itu?”

Tony menatap Clint lekat-lekat. “Perjaka.”

“ _That is…kind of offensive._ ” Clint menembakkan panah penghisap ke dahi Tony. Lagi. Idiot. Untuk ukuran lelaki jenius terkadang Tony jadi sangat bodoh. Terutama kalau sudah masalah hati, lebih pelik dari sembelit tujuh hari.

“Maksud Clint adalah, kau tinggal mengajak Steve berkencan, Tony.” Suara Natasha terdengar entah dari mana. Tony membeku di tempat. Sang empunya suara tidak terlihat wujudnya.

Dengan tatapan tidak percaya ke arah Clint, sang Iron Man itu berkata, “Aku berani bersumpah Natasha itu ninja.”

Clint setuju dengan sepenuh hati.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Salah satu keuntungan, dan kerugian menjadi pahlawan super penyelamat dunia persilatan adalah: pesta. Kau akan diundang ke berbagai macam pesta, mulai dari acara amal organisasi anu sampai ulang tahun putri milyarder anu, dari perayaan ulang tahun kota anu sampai…anu anu yang lain. Fury sendiri sudah memberi mandat bahwa Avengers harus menghadiri setidaknya 50% acara amal (kalau Tony, tentu saja menghadiri SEMUANYA). Terutama karena sebagian besar acara amal tersebut disponsori oleh badan amal milik Tony, Maria Stark Foundation.

Malam ini, adalah salah satu acara tersebut.

Pesta penggalangan dana untuk anak-anak putus sekolah di Afrika, dengan cara…Clint tidak yakin,pokoknya para sosialita itu membayar sejumlah uang yang cukup besar untuk membeli pulau kecil…hanya untuk hadir di pesta yang katanya sangat prestisius ini.

Yah, karena Clint bisa masuk dengan gratis sih, jadinya tidak ambil pusing.

“Clint.” Suara Tony terdengar dari arah pintu, memutus lamunan Clint yang sedang bersantai di balkon sambil minum sampanye. Dengan senyuman kecil, Clint mengangkat gelas sampanyenya ke arah sang milyuner.

“Hai, kawan! Malam yang indah bukan?” kata Clint, sekali lagi meminum sampanye itu.

Tony melangkah ke area balkon sambil melonggarkan dasinya. “Ya, kurasa demikian.”

Oke, tidak biasanya seorang Tony Stark terlihat gugup. Clint bahkan menduga urat gugup pria itu sudah meleleh tersapu banyaknya alkohol yang Tony minum semasa muda. “Ada masalah?”

“Hmm…” Tony menggumam sambil melirik ke arah _ballroom_ , dimana Steve sedang berdansa dengan seorang gadis cantik putri milyuner anu. Jujur, Clint lupa siapa namanya. Terutama karena gadis itu DIBAWAH UMUR dan menggunakan gantungan handphone Hello Kitty. Hal ini, tentu saja ia utarakan kepada Tony.

“Tapi tadinya Steve tidak mau berdansa karena, satu, ia tidak bisa berdansa. Dua, ia masih terbayang penyesalannya tidak sempat berdansa dengan tante Peggy. Sekarang lihatlah ia berdansa dengan seorang gadis.”

Benar juga, mantan pacar Steve adalah wanita yang dipanggil tante oleh Tony Stark. Tante. Yah, Clint rasa kalau dewa Norse, alien, dan sihir itu ada harusnya hal seperti ini tidak lagi mengagetkan. Tapi… Tante! Tantenya Tony Stark! _Oh God…_

“Gadis itu dibawah umur, Tony. Tahu sendiri Steve lemah sama anak kecil. Lagipula sepertinya dia berdansa baik-baik saja.”

“…itu karena aku yang mengajarinya.”

“Kau sadar kan agar bisa mengajari dansa kau otomatis berdansa dengan Steve? Tony, kau SUDAH PERNAH berdansa dengan Steve. Steve cukup menyukaimu sampai-sampai mau melakukan dansa yang ia simpan untuk tante Peggy-mu itu denganMU!”

Kalau ini film kartun, mungkin di atas kepala Tony sebuah bola lampu yang tadinya mati mendadak menyala.

“Clint!” seru Tony sambil memegang kedua pundak Clint. Tatapan matanya serius. Alisnya berkerut. Mulutnya berbusa. Oke, bagian terakhir itu bohong sih. “Malam ini aku akan mengajak Steve berkencan.”

Clint meletakkan gelas sampanyenya di pagar balkon agar bisa balas memegang kedua pundak Tony. “Bagus, brother! Pertahankan semangat itu!”

“Aku akan menciumnya!”

Entah kenapa Clint merasa di ujung kalimat tersebut ada tambahan ‘Aku tidak akan kalah dengan unicorn bangsat itu!’. Tapi mungkin itu cuma perasaan Clint saja.

“Lakukan, Tony! Jangan ragu-ragu. Beri dia yang terbaik!”

Tony memegang kedua lengan Clint sambil menatapnya lekat-lekat, “Tengah malam nanti, JARVIS akan mematikan lampu. Bisakah aku mengandalkanmu untuk membawa Steve tepat ke tengah ruangan? DI bawah lampu gantung kristal yang besar itu.”

“Percayakan padaku, kawan. Malam ini, Steve akan menjadi milikmu!”

Tony menegakkan tubuhnya sambil merapikan jas dan dasi. “Baiklah, aku harus bersiap-siap dulu. Doakan aku!”

Clint hanya bisa melambaikan tangan ke arah punggung Tony yang menjauh.

“Kau manis sekali mau membantunya.” Suara lembut Natasha terdengar dari ujung balkon. Sampai matipun Clint tidak akan mengakui kalau kadang-kadang, Natasha membuatnya terkejut. Ninja, kalau menurut Tony.

Ngomong-ngomong soal terkejut, Clint mereguk penampilan Natasha malam ini dengan matanya. Berbalut gaun malam yang memamerkan bahu dan lehernya dengan rok semata kaki berwarna hijau emerald dengan belahan tinggi di bagian samping, menampilkan kaki jenjang yang cantik namun mematikan. Clint tahu pasti di kaki satunya lagi yang ditutupi gaun, tersimpan pistol dan pisau berbagai ukuran.

 “Kau terkesan, Cantik?”

Ujung bibir wanita itu melengkung ke atas. Sambil menyibakkan rambut merahnya, Natasha berjalan mendekati Clint, sampai wanita itu tiba tepat di depannya. “Hmm…lumayan.” Kata Natasha, jarinya menelusuri rahang Clint dengan sentuhan lembut. Sejenak, mata Clint menutup, menikmati sentuhan yang sangat jarang Natasha berikan pada pria (kecuali dalam konteks misi).

“Bagaimana kalau kau juga menunggu di bawah lampu kristal nanti malam? Mungkin saja…ada hadiah dariku.”

Kali ini giliran Clint tersenyum. Ia menangkap pergelangan tangan Natasha untuk mengecup telapak tangan wanita itu. “Hmm… begitukah? Kalau begitu akan kutunggu.”

Tatapan mata Natasha sebelum berbalik pergi itu menjanjikan berbagai macam hal—sesuatu yang Clint tidak sabar untuk merasakan.

Jam terasa melambat menuju tengah malam. Satu detik terasa seperti sepuluh jam. Tidak hanya Clint yang bisa dibilang melompat-lompat di tempat, Tony juga terlihat bolak-balik melonggarkan dasinya. Sang billionaire sudah ngetem di tengah ruangan, di bawah lampu Kristal, dengan segelas jus apel di tangan (katanya dia tidak mau mulutnya bau alcohol saat mencium Steve—aww, manis sekali). Lima menit sebelum _countdown_ , Clint menarik Steve ke tengah ruangan agar bisa berdiri dekat dengan Tony. Dari sudut matanya, Clint bisa melihat Natasha jalan mendekati mereka. Senyumnya semakin melebar saat _countdown_ dimulai, tidak bisa menutupi rasa bahagia.

10…9…8…7…6… Clint ikut menghitung dengan lantang. 5…4…3…2…1.. HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Sesuai tradisi, lampu dimatikan. Saat itu juga Clint merasa seseorang menarik kerah jasnya, lalu melumat bibir Clint dalam ciuman panas. _Oh yeah, Natasha_ , pikir Clint. _Mmm kau pandai mencium—tunggu, **kenapa ada kumisnya?**_

Saat lampu menyala, mata Clint terbelalak melihat bahwa yang sedang menciumnya itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah seorang Tony Stark. Dalam sekejap seluruh jaringan syarafnya membeku. _Oh Tuhan, bunuh saja aku. Eh, salah, bunuh saja Tony._

**KRTK…KRTK…**

“Uh…Steve, tanganmu berdarah.”

Untunglah kalimat Bruce itu menyadarkan Tony, yang langsung melepaskan diri dari Clint. Sejak tadi sebenarnya Clint sudah meronta, namun diluar dugaan tenaga lengan Tony sangat kuat. Mungkin akibat selama bertahun-tahun ia bertukang (?) sendiri.

“A-apa? Kenapa? Tapi maksudku—“

Dari sudut mata, Clint bisa melihat Natasha menepuk dahi sambil bergumam. Kemungkinan sih bilang, “Dasar idiot.” dan sejenisnya dalam bahasa Rusia.

Masih dengan tangan berlumuran darah, Steve menepuk pundak Tony. Senyuman yang tersungging di bibir sang kapten lebih mirip orang konstipasi. “Selamat, err…Tony dan Clint. Aku turut berbahagia.”

Ekspresi wajah semua orang di sekitar mereka seolah meneriakkan : BOHONG!

“Eh tapi Steve, kami—“

“MAAF. Aku baru ingat ada urusan…di… di taman! Ada janji dengan, eh, seorang teman. Bye Tony, bye Clint. Sekali lagi selamat ya.”

Steve kabur ke luar ruangan, membawa serta hati Tony bersamanya. Clint sih masih meratapi fakta bahwa ia gagal dicium Natasha.

_Gagal maning, gagal maning. Hiks._

“Steve bilang…selamat. Aku…ditolak.” Gumam Tony, masih dalam keadaan shock.

“Memangnya kau tidak lihat ekspresinya? Steve—“

“Sudah Clint, jangan mencoba menghiburku lagi. Aku tidak mau dikasihani.”

Rasanya Clint ingin membenturkan dahi ke tiang terdekat—oh _wait_ , ada tiang di sebelah sana. “Diusahakan bagaimanapun, aku sudah tidak bisa lagi kasihan pada kalian berdua. Sama saja bodohnya.”

Kali ini Tony kelihatan tersinggung. “Aku punya empat PhD…” protesnya.

“Makanya aku heran kenapa bisa begitu bodoh.” Sela Natasha, pinggulnya bergoyang saat wanita itu membalikkan badan dan berjalan meninggalkan dua superhero idiot tertegun di _hall_ yang mulai sepi.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Keesokan paginya, setelah mimpi buruk semalaman terbayang-bayang kumis Tony, Clint terpancing untuk datang ke dapur oleh sebuah aroma manis yang sangat menggoda. Matanya disuguhi pemandangan Steve, terlihat tampan dan macho walaupun hari ini mengenakan apron berwarna hitam. Pria itu kemudian membungkuk untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari oven…yang ternyata adalah muffin. Wanginya saja mampu membuat Clint membanjiri wastafel dengan air liurnya.

Oke, itu jorok.

“Whoa, Cap, lihat dirimu!” Clint berseru sambil merangkul bahu Steve, “Masa kau masih mempertanyakan kenapa Unicorn menyukaimu?” lanjutnya sambil mencomot sebuah muffin. Steve tersenyum malu-malu, hanya saja wajahnya masih agak murung. Satu hal yang Clint ketahui dari tinggal bersama Steve di Stark Tower adalah, Steve suka memanggang kue kalau sedang stress. Sepertinya sih sisa-sisa dulu kesulitan cari makan di era _Great Depression_ tahun 40-an, sehingga sekarang Steve memanfaatkan setiap kesempatan untuk makan.

Menurut Clint sih hobi ini cocok untuk Steve, apalagi melihat sosok Steve Rogers dalam balutan apron hitam bergambar logo Stark Industries (Tony suka sekali menempelkan namanya di mana-mana. Bahkan sendok pun ada logonya), ada sisa terigu di pipinya yang bersemu merah karena udara hangat di dapur, memegang satu loyang muffin adalah pemandangan yang sangat, sangat manis. Bahkan bagi penyuka wanita seperti Clint.

Apa ya reaksi Tony kalau ia melihat hal ini?

KLONTANG!

Clint menoleh dan melihat Tony berdiri mematung di sampingnya. Mata membelalak, mulut menganga, kedua tangan bersilang di depan dada, sambil memegangi berbagai macam barang yang berjatuhan.

“OUCH OW OW OW SONOFAB*TCH.” Umpat Tony saat salah satu kunci inggris besar jatuh menimpa jempol kakinya.

Clint terkikik, persis seperti reaksi yang ia bayangkan. “Selamat pagi, _Honeeey_.” Sapanya setengah bercanda. Postur tubuh Steve yang mendadak kaku tidak ia lewatkan. _Rasakan, Tony! Siapa suruh salah cium! Kumismu mengalihkan duniaku!_

Tony membiarkan semua barang yang ia bawa jatuh berserakan di lantai dan mengangkat tangannya. Menyerah.  Sambil berkacak pinggang ia mengernyitkan dahi melihat tangan Clint yang melingkar di bahu Steve. Tentu saja seorang Clint Barton, _troll extraordinaire,_ memilih untuk pura-pura tidak sadar akan penyebab kerutan itu.

“Clint.” Panggil Tony dengan suara rendah. “Apa yang kau lakukan?” sang milyuner berjalan mendekati kedua orang tersebut.

Clint masih pura-pura tidak sadar. “Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kok. Cuma menikmati muffin di pagi hari.” Timpalnya dengan suara sok-sok tak berdosa.

“Clint.” Tony berkata dengan nada suara rendah. Mendadak perasaan Clint menjadi sangat… sangat tidak enak. Mata Tony seperti memiliki tekad tertentu yang Clint tidak ingin tahu (kemungkinan besar hasrat ingin memutilasi tangan Clint karena ia berani menyentuh Steve), dan dengan kilatan mencurigakan itu Tony berjalan menuju ke arah mereka.

“O-oh. Aku mengerti. Maaf kalau aku mengganggu pagi hari kalian.” Kata Steve tiba-tiba, kemudian angkat kaki dari ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan Tony (yang wajahnya segera memucat) dan Clint yang menatap tidak percaya ke arah punggung Steve yang menjauh.

“Lho, nanti siapa yang memanggang muffin-muffin ini? Steve!”

 Prioritas, _man_!

 

* * *

 

 

Unicorn-unicorn itu kembali.

Rupanya mereka bersembunyi di gudang kosong di pinggir kota. Entah kenapa para agen SHIELD tidak bisa menemukan unicorn-unicorn ini padahal tempatnya sangat klise begitu. Jangan-jangan mereka makan gaji buta waktu sedang mencari, dan malah nongkrong di Starbucks.

Dan alasan kenapa para unicorn itu muncul lagi di kota sama dengan alasan semua hewan liar yang turun gunung: rumahnya dirusak manusia. Oke, bukan rumah sih, Clint cukup yakin para unicorn itu tidak pakai izin apalagi bayar kontrakan di gudang kosong tersebut. Tapi bukan berarti mereka bisa digusur paksa begitu saja! Apalagi yang menggusur bukan si pemilik gudang (a.k.a Tony Stark, dasar orang kaya), tetapi mutan karbitan yang bisa meledakkan udara, mirip Negasonic Teenage Warhead—anggota X-men dengan nama superhero paling keren di sejarah dunia persilatan. Si mutan KW 2 ini meledakkan gudang-gudang di pinggir kota untuk menutupi kejahatannya menyelundupkan barang fashion branded bajakan dari Hongkong.

_Nggak keren banget kan?_

Lalu ternyata, mutan KW 2 ini dikambing hitamkan oleh perusahaan ekspor-impor sehingga terjerat hutang. Hasilnya, BOOM! Mutan KW 2 meledakkan gedung perkantoran tempat perusahaan tersebut berada, yang walaupun ledakannya tidak bombastis tetapi struktur gedung terlanjur dibuat rapuh oleh kenangan mantan—eh, aksi terror si mutan.

Ujung-ujungnya, Clint terjebak di bawah reruntuhan gedung.

Berdua dengan Thor.

Clint butuh penyumpal telinga.

Komunikator berbunyi menanyakan lokasi mereka, yang segera dijawab oleh Thor dengan lantang, _“RERUNTUHAN SEMACAM INI TIDAK AKAN BISA MENGURUNG THOR, DEWA PETIR!”_

Di luar, petir menyambar.

 _“Thor! Jangan hancurkan dinding di atasmu! Kami masih harus mengevakuasi terlebih dahulu orang-orang yang masih di dalam gedung. Kalian masih bisa bertahan di sana?”_ Tanya Maria Hill, yang suaranya terdengar tetap jernih walaupun via komunikator. Terima kasih, teknologi Stark. Terima kasih Tony.

_“Kami berdua tidak terluka, Hill—“_

_“BERI TANDA KALAU THOR DEWA PETIR YANG PERKASA SUDAH BOLEH MENGHANCURKAN DINDING INI!”_

Clint duduk di antara reruntuhan sambil mengorek-ngorek telinga. Mendengar suara menggelegar Thor di ruang tertutup itu membuat telinganya bekerja ekstra keras. Memang sih, terkurung bersama _real-life_ Pikachu macam Thor ada untungnya juga karena mereka tidak benar-benar dalam bahaya. Tinggal ketok palu, keluar petir, dan _voila_! Dindingnya jebol. Diam-diam Clint sering berbisik _“I choose you_!” tiap kali Thor beraksi.

Dari komunikator mereka masih bisa terdengar suara percakapan antar Avengers melalui jalur khusus yang dibuat Tony (“Supaya kita bisa mengobrol di belakang Fury!” seru Tony. “Harusnya kita focus pada misi, Tony…bukannya mengobrol…” “Ck Steve, kau tidak seru.”).

_“GRROARRRRRR!”_

Ya, jalur komunikasi tersebut mencakup Hulk juga. Biarpun dia jarang ikutan mengobrol karena, well, Hulk tidak banyak bicara.

 _“HULK SMASH!”_ Lalu ada suara ledakan.

 _“Guys, guys, bukankah semua unicorn sudah kabur?”_ Clint bertanya-tanya kenapa Hulk masih _smash_ sana-sini.

_“Well, bangunan bekas gudang yang digunakan oleh penjahat kita perlu dihancurkan sekalian, jadi…”_

_“Well Cap, big guy memang butuh bersenang-senang. Keputusan bagus.”_ Tony memuji, semi cari muka biar dimaafkan oleh Steve. Di hari biasa, Steve selalu menjawab dengan : Terima kasih, Tony. Sekarang mulailah mengecek kalau ada korban. Sayangnya hari ini Steve memilih untuk diam saja.

Kasihan.

 _“Cap, kami menunggu instruksi selanjutnya.”_ Suara Natasha terdengar setelah kesunyian panjang yang canggung.

_“Baiklah, Black Widow, kau bekerjasamalah dengan SHIELD untuk mengeluarkan Hawkeye dan Thor dari reruntuhan. Iron Ma— Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!“_

_“Iron Man dan Captain America ada urusan lain, Nat. Kuserahkan yang disini padamu.”_ kata Tony.

_“Iron, Man! Tu-tunggu—apa ini? Kenapa kau membawaku?”_

_Asyiiiik…_ Clint menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya dengan senang. Cengiran lebar tersungging di wajahnya. Sayang sekali disini tidak ada _popcorn_.

_“Kalau kau meronta terus nanti jatuh, Cap. Dan aku yakin jatuh dari ketinggian ini tidak akan menyenangkan, bahkan bagi Captain America.”_

_“Tony! Masih ada yang harus dilakukan di sini!”_

_“Tenang, Captain, mereka toh tidak benar-benar dalam bahaya. Akan kuambil alih yang di sini, kalian_ _pergilah duluan.”_ Potong Natasha. _“Dan, Iron Man, apa ada alasan kuat yang membuatmu menculik Captain America, bridal-style?”_

_“Kondisi darurat, Nat.”_

_“Stark! Turunkan aku, sekarang!”_

_“Baik, kalau itu maumu.”_

Terdengar suara benda jatuh, dan suara orang berkelahi. Suara metal bertemu metal, lalu sunyi, yang tersisa hanya suara dua orang yang terengah-engah. Clint menggigiti kukunya dengan gemas. Seandainya ia tidak terjebak di sini dan bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di luar sana.

Thor terkekeh pelan.

Ulangi.

Thor. Terkekeh. Pelan. Kedua alis Clint terangkat heran, karena, Thor bisa bicara dengan suara normal? Serius?

“Sudah saatnya mereka bicara baik-baik dan bukannya berputar-putar di tempat yang sama. Ah, percintaan anak muda…” ujar Thor sambil mengelus-elus jenggotnya—tentu saja bicaranya tidak ke komunikator sehingga hanya Clint yang bisa mendengar.

“Seperti itu kau sebut bicara baik-baik? Tunggu sebentar, kau bisa bicara normal?” tanya Clint, tidak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk tidak menganga, jari telunjuknya mengarah ke Thor, ekspresi wajahnya menuduh.

“SIapa bilang tidak bisa?” Thor terkekeh lagi.

“Jadi selama ini—“ kalimat Clint terputus oleh suara Steve dari komunikator.

_“Apa masalahmu, Stark?”_

_“Aku? KAU yang bermasalah denganku!”_

_“Kau yang tiba-tiba membawaku pergi!”_ Steve berseru sedikit histeris. _  
“Itu karena kau terus menghindariku. Apa sebenarnya maumu, pak tua?”_ balas Tony tak kalah sengit.

 _Oooooh mulai seru nih_. Clint berpandangan dengan Thor, yang nyengir sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk ke bibir. isyarat untuk diam. Sang pemanah itu mendengus. Baiklah, memang ada drama yang lebih penting saat ini. Bahkan suara Natasha pun tidak terdengar lagi, hampir bisa dipastikan wanita itu juga sedang berkonsentrasi menguping drama antara Tony dan Steve.

_“Lepaskan tanganmu dariku, Stark!”_

_“Oh jadi sekarang kau kembali memanggiku Stark? Kalau kau ada masalah denganku, bilang saja! Jangan menghindar seperti pengecut!”_

_“TIdak ada masalah apa-apa, Stark. Kau pergilah menolong Clint.”_

_“Clint bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.”_

_“Jadi seperti itu kau memperlakukan kekasihmu?”_

_“…siapa kekasihku?”_

_“Clint!”_

_“Whoa whoa tunggu sebentar Cap!”_ potong Clint, tidak rela dianggap kekasih Tony. Clint punya standar, _damnit_!  “ _Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Tony! Tony! Katakan pada Steve kau tidak ada hubungan apa-apa denganku!”_ serunya di komunikator.

_“Apa? Tentu saja tidak! Aku dan kau? Ew, Barton. Ew.”_

_“Tapi—kalian berciuman di pesta itu.”_

_“Aku pikir dia kau!”_ diucapkan bersamaan dengan _“Aku pikir dia Natasha!”_

Steve terdiam, lalu, _“Tony…”_

Lalu sunyi.

Mendadak sambungan komunikator mereka diputus oleh JARVIS. _By the way_ , suara Natasha yang tertawa geli itu tidak ingin Clint dengar lagi dalam waktu yang lama, kalau ditujukan untuknya.

“Ah, Hawkeye. Bahkan para ksatria terhebat pun tidak berdaya di hadapan cinta.” Thor terkekeh pelan, saat akhirnya mereka berhasil keluar dari reruntuhan. Natasha dan, _surprise surprise_ , Tony dan Steve berjalan ke arah mereka. Dilihat dari raut mukanya sih, kedua pria itu sudah berbaikan. Secara antusias. Clint harus tanya apa JARVIS punya rekamannya.

“Karena itulah Nat selalu mengatakan bahwa cinta adalah permainan anak-anak.” Clint berkomentar.

“Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah Lady Natasha juga permainan anak-anak?”

“DIa bukan permainan. Bukan pekerjaan. Aku tidak bisa memasukkan Nat ke dalam kategori, karena dia adalah Natasha. Satu-satunya.” Jawab Clint sambil tersenyum kecil ke arah Natasha.

Thor terkekeh lagi, lalu meraih kepala Clint dan mengecup dahinya. “Aku tidak akan terkejut kalau para unicorn itu mengejarmu nantinya.”

Natasha, yang baru saja menghampiri mereka, mengernyitkan dahi. “Apa maksudnya itu?” ia bertanya.

Thor tersenyum simpul. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Natasha dengan kata-kata, hanya menepuk-nepuk kepala wanita berambut merah tersebut seperti seorang ayah pada putrinya. Untuk pertama kali Clint menyadari bahwa Thor memang seseorang yang sudah hidup selama ribuan tahun. Sudah banyak makan asam garam kehidupan. Lebih tua dari kakek buyutnya kakek buyut Clint. Thor memiliki tingkat kebijaksanaan yang berbeda.

“Thor! Clint! Kalian baik-baik saja?” Tanya Steve.

“TENTU SAJA, SAUDARAKU!” seru Thor dengan suara menggelegar.

…dan dia dibesarkan bersama Loki. Dasar Troll.

 

* * *

 

 

“Sir, ada telepon masuk dari Direktur Fury.” Kata JARVIS keesokan harinya, saat mereka baru terbangun dari hibernasi pasca serangan _supervillain_ kemarin sore. Natasha sih sudah dari pagi pergi karena ada misi SHIELD, dan Thor sedang apel ke rumah Jane Foster di New Mexico. Katanya sih mau maraton Twilight sebagai bagian pengenalan budaya manusia bumi. Clint curiga itu adalah akal-akalan Darcy Lewis semata untuk... _well_ , ia tidak yakin untuk apa.

“Katakan padanya aku sedang sibuk bersantai.” Ujar Tony malas. Mentang-mentang sudah jadian, sekarang dia seenaknya tidur-tiduran berbantalkan paha Steve. Si empunya paha sendiri sedang sibuk melukis entah apa, kemungkinan besar sih Tony. Steve punya tiga buku penuh berisi sketsa tentang Tony. Cinta diam-diam itu berat ya.

“Lebih tepatnya, sibuk menikmati pacar baru.” Komentar Clint, yang sedang duduk bersandar di sofa dengan kaki di atas meja, sambil menyeruput kopi.

“Tetapi Direktur Fury membawa berita mengenai unicorn yang menyerang Mr. Rogers, Sir.”

Mendengar itu, Tony langsung duduk dengan tegak. “Sambungkan aku dengan Fury, JARVIS.”

 _“Stark! Unicorn-unicorn itu terlihat bergerombol lagi di Central Park. Get your asses down there, NOW!”_ suara Nick Fury terdengar dari speaker terdekat.

Dengan malas, Clint melambai dari tempatnya bersantai di sofa. “Kirim saja Steve ke bawah sana dan unicorn-unicorn itu akan mengikuti kemana dia pergi. Dengan demikian kita bisa menuntun mereka ke dalam perangkap atau apa.”

“Kau akan mengumpankan Steve pada binatang tidak bermoral itu?” suara Tony meninggi.

“Kali ini kita tidak akan membiarkan Steve terpojok seperti kemarin. Ayolah, daripada mereka kabur lagi seperti kemarin. Lagipula kan Unicornnya tidak berbahaya, paling paling Steve dicupang lagi.”

Tony memicingkan matanya, menyampaikan dalam pesan tersirat bahwa hanya dia yang boleh mencupang Steve, titik!

Pesan itu, tidak ditangkap oleh Steve yang malah berkata, “Aku rasa itu bukan ide buruk. Aku bersedia jadi umpan.”

Tony menggeram, lalu lari ke basement untuk mengambil _flamethrower_. Clint hanya nyengir, lalu pergi ke apartemennya untuk ganti baju.

**Saatnya Avengers beraksi!**

Sekali lagi, ratusan unicorn terlihat bergerombol di Times Square. Semua peristiwa penting di New York terjadi di Times Square, termasuk demonstrasi para unicorn yang kesulitan menemukan perawan di tahun 2016 ini.

_Bukan sih._

Unicorn-unicorn itu mengejar-ngejar orang tertentu _uhukperawanperjakauhuk_ di Times Square, menggigiti bajunya, lalu pergi bergerombol menyerang korban selanjutnya. Tidak ada kepanikan massa, orang-orang malah sibuk mengambil foto untuk diposting di social media. Di tengah-tengah keributan tersebut, berdiri tenang seseorang yang, _jelas banget dia biang keladinya, ya Tuhaaan!_  Di New York memang banyak orang aneh berpakaian aneh, tetapi baju lab warna neon (kecelakaan di lab? Di laundry?) plus semacam antenna parabola di kepala (memangnya hari gini masih ada yang pakai antenna parabola?), membuat seseorang mudah terlihat…gila.

_Fix, ini biang keladinya. Ilmuwan gila._

“Anda sudah kami kepung! Menyerahlah!” seru Captain America berwibawa sementara di _background_ ada agen-agen SHIELD lari-lari mengejar unicorn yang nampaknya bernafsu sekali mendekati sang Captain.

Mirip deh sama Tony zaman masih pedekate dulu.

“Menyerah? HAHAHAHAHA NEVER!” lalu sang ilmuwan gila berjubah neon tersebut mengangkat kedua tangan ke atas. Mendadak para unicorn itu menghentikan semua gerakan.

_Shit just got real, yo!_

Gigi herbivora para unicorn berubah menjadi gigi karnivora ala T-rex yang isinya taring semua. Mereka lalu mulai mengejar-ngejar para manusia non-perawan yang tadinya cuma mereka anggap angin lalu. Barulah sekarang semua orang panik.

“Ingatkan aku untuk mem- _blacklist_ My Little Pony dari server JARVIS. Aku muak dengan unicon! Muak! _Repulsor blast_! Mati kalian semua! MUAHAHAHAHA.”

Jujur, di atas sana Iron Man lebih mirip penjahat super daripada pahlawan super. Terutama cara tertawanya. Sangat penjahat super sekali. Sang manusia besi (baja? Adamantium? Aluminium? Nickel? Blablabla alloy?) tersebut melayang di tengah-tengah kerumunan unicorn sambil menembakkan _repulsor blast_ kemana-mana, mirip gaya bertarungnya Gundam Strike Freedom yang sekali tembak semua nyamuk langsung lewat. Walaupun memang sih, tembakannya itu dengan akurat mengenai satu per satu tanduk para unicorn.

Siapa sangka kalau tanduknya dipatahkan, unicorn-unicorn itu akan berubah ke wujud aslinya…yaitu keledai. Satu lagi produk gagal program doktorat di bidang rekayasa genetika yang frustasi karena dana dipotong, sehingga melanggar semua kode etik…atau semacamnya. Clint menyadari plot ini sudah terlalu sering terjadi—kalau bukan ahli rekayasa genetika dan teman-temannya membuat aneka macam makhluk aneh, ya ahli bidang teknologi membuat berbagai macam teknologi maupun robot aneh. Semua tujuannya sama, menguasai dunia. Itulah kenapa Clint lebih memilih jadi superhero saja, sepertinya jadi ilmuwan terlalu rawan stress.

Tapi diantara semua pilihan badass yang ada, kenapa unicorn?

“Aku adalah Fapulous! Dunia ini sudah penuh dengan kekotoran, tindakan dosa dimana-mana! Unicorn-unicorn ini akan menyelamatkan mereka yang masih suci dan membunuh para pendosa! MUAHAHAHAHA!”

Oke, terjawab sudah. Walaupun namanya itu lho…memangnya tidak ada nama lain? The Destroyer? The Punisher? The Avenger? Kenapa harus Fapulous? _By the way_ , cara tertawa itu…damnit Tony, sudah Clint bilang cara tertawa itu adalah tertawanya penjahat.

Dari atas _billboard_ , Clint menembakkan satu per satu panahnya ke tanduk para unicorn. Tidak lama kemudian, Times Square dipenuhi keledai, yang mulai bergerombol menuju Captain America. Kali ini karena sang Captain berdiri di atas rumput—makanan favorit keledai sejak 500 tahun sebelum masehi.

Fapulous-- _walaupun namanya nggak banget_ —di luar dugaan ternyata cukup kuat.

Antenanya bukan hanya bisa membuat keledai menjadi unicorn, tetapi juga bisa menggerakkan benda dengan pikiran. _Sungguh kekuatan super yang nggak kreatif_ , pikir Clint sesaat sebelum dilempar dari atas _billboard_ dengan telekinesis oleh Fapulous, sang ilmuwan Yunani(?). Untungnya Clint ditangkap oleh Iron Man dan diturunkan dengan beradab di trotoar terdekat.

Antena Fapulous mulai berpendar, seiring dengan ia mengangkat tangan untuk menembakkan sinar kehijauan ke arah Captain America. Sang Captain yang tidak bisa menghindar karena di sekelilingnya penuh dengan keledai, tertangkap oleh sinar hijau tersebut dan diangkat tinggi di udara oleh Fapulous. Lalu keduanya melayang di udara dan menghilang.

Clint menoleh ke arah Tony dengan pandangan horror. Sang Iron Man turun ke samping Clint, membuka lengannya dalam tawaran agar Clint memegang armornya sehingga mereka bisa terbang bersama. “Aku sudah melacak gelombang yang dipancarkan oleh antenna Fapulous.”

“Biar kutebak. Central Park?”

“Kok tahu?”

“Perasaanku saja. Lagipula di mana lagi yang ngetrend dan gratisan kalau bukan di Central Park? Ilmuwan bangkrut macam dia mana mampu bikin lab rahasia.”

Tidak ada yang banyak bicara sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke Central Park, di mana sensor Iron Man mengarahkan mereka pada satu bagian yang sepi di antara pepohonan. Betul saja, di sana, sosok Fapulous terlihat mencolok dengan jubah neonnya itu. Serius, Clint ingin tahu jubah itu hasil kecelakaan lab atau kecelakaan laundry.

“Steve!” seru Tony saat melihat Steve digantung dari jib crane kapasitas 10 ton--dijamin curian dari workshop terdekat—tepat di atas sebejana besar cairan berwarna PINK yang berbuih. PINK! Melihatnya saja Clint sudah merinding.

“Apa maumu, Fapulous?” tanya Iron Man geram.

“Moral manusia sudah rusak! Aku akan menghancurkan mereka yang sudah tidak suci lagi! Akan kuhancurkan para pasangan itu!”

Clint tertegun sejenak. Lalu, “Kamu jadi begini gara-gara diputusin?”

“DIAM KAMU!”

“Kirain bangkrut terus penelitianmu tidak dapat dana dari Stark Industries.”

“DIAAAAM!”

“Itu juga benar? Damn, aku punya kemampuan cenayang.”

“Sudah cukup main-mainnya!” seru Tony, kesabarannya habis. “Kau sudah terpojok, rencanamu sudah gagal. Kembalikan Captain America!”

Bukannya menyerah, Fapulous malah mengangkat tangannya lagi sehingga antenna di kepalanya kembali berpendar. “Kalau kumasukkan keledai ke dalam cairan ini, mereka akan berubah menjadi unicorn. Apa jadinya kalau yang kumasukkan adalah Captain America? Hmm?”

_Jadi Captain Unicorn, mungkin?_

“Clint, aku akan mengalihkan perhatiannya agar kau bisa membebaskan Steve. Kalau nanti ada kesempatan menghancurkan antenna di kepalanya itu, _take the shot buddy_.” Kata Tony via komunikator. Clint mengangguk. Sudah saatnya penjahat nggak elit ini dihentikan.

“Kau pikir kau akan berhasil? Ada alasan kenapa Stark Industries tidak membiayai penelitianmu lagi! Karena tidak berguna!” Iron Man berseru sambil menembakkan repulsor blast ke arah Fapulous. Sang ilmuwan gila mengangkat perisai Captain America dengan kekuatan telekinesisnya untuk memantulkan serangan Iron Man. Sementara itu Clint mengendap-endap ke arah crane untuk membebaskan Steve.

Sayang gerakannya itu terbaca oleh Fapulous, yang melempar sebuah batu besar ke arah Clint. Saat sedang bermanuver untuk menghindar, busur Clint terlepas dan tertimpa batu tersebut. “Kalian pikir aku tidak tahu rencana kalian? HAHAHAHA kalian tidak akan bisa mengelabuiku!”

Fapulous merentangkan kedua tangannya. Perlahan muncul pendar-pendar cahaya di telapak tangan sang ilmuwan gila. Clint pikir tidak terjadi apa-apa, sampai terdengar suara teriakan Tony.

“AARRGGHH DIA MELEPAS PAKSA ARMOR INI DARI TUBUHKU!”

Clint menatap dengan horror saat satu per satu lapisan armor Iron Man terjatuh ke tanah. Demikian juga dengan Steve, yang meronta-ronta sambil meneriakkan nama Tony. Saat itulah matanya melihat sesuatu ikut terjatuh: _flamethrower_ yang dipasang oleh Tony di armornya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Clint berlari menuju _flamethrower_ itu, dan, sebelum Fapulous sempat bereaksi, menembakkan senjata tersebut ke arah sang ilmuwan gila.

Api biru meluncur keluar, dalam sekejap membakar antenna di kepala Fapulous. Untung baginya, jubah lab warna neon itu ternyata anti api sehingga sang ilmuwan gila tidak terbakar habis, hanya pingsan saja. Dan seiring dengan berakhirnya pertarungan hari ini, pertanyaan Clint juga terjawab sudah: ternyata jubahnya memang hasil kecelakaan lab, bukan kecelakaan laundry.

_Good to know._

 

* * *

 

Semua unicorn sudah dikembalikan ke fitrahnya sebagai keledai. Captain America batal menjadi Captain Unicorn. Nick Fury tidak terlihat akan meledak sewaktu-waktu. Walikota New York terlihat AKAN meledak sewaktu-waktu. Tetapi ayolah kita jujur, di kota di mana ada SHIELD, Avengers, Fantastic Four, dan kadang-kadang X-Men, belum termasuk musuh-musuh mereka—dari mulai yang masih kroco sampai yang pemimpin negara tetangga—nggak mungkin kan nggak ada bangunan yang hancur tiap dua hari sekali?

Oh ya, karena akhirnya Tony dan Steve kini sudah menjadi Tony DAN Steve—dua sejoli pahlawan super, menyelamatkan dunia dengan kekuatan cinta dan bekingan CEO Stark Industries—kehidupan di Avengers Tower kembali damai. Tentu saja kalau dunia sudah damai (sementara), undangan pesta formal datang lagi. Kali ini penggalangan dana untuk memperbaiki gedung-gedung yang rusak akibat aksi terorisme Fapulous cs kemarin.

Perlu dicatat bahwa walikota New York punya sekretaris baru yang penampilannya mirip Sara Bellum di Power Puff Girls. Iya, Clint nonton Power Puff Girls. Tony melarang My Little Pony disetel di menaranya, oke?

_Oh shut up._

Berbeda dengan pesta tahun baru kemarin, kali ini tidak ada Tony galau-galau di bar gara-gara Steve berdansa dengan anak di bawah umur. Kedua sejoli itu sedang mojok di balik tanaman hias, kemungkinan menghindari Christine Everhart, reporter yang masih belum bisa move on dari _one night stand_ -nya dengan Tony. Kasihan.

Oke, coret yang tadi itu. Mereka sedang ciuman kayak anak SMA di prom. Ugh. Bisa-bisanya orang dengan empat PHD macam Tony tidak punya cukup akal sehat untuk menyadari bahwa kaktus tidak bisa menutupi dua pria dewasa. Cinta itu buta sih katanya.

_Ngomong-ngomong soal cinta…_

“Hei cantik.” Sapa Clint sambil menghampiri Natasha. Kecantikan wanita ini sudah tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Agaknya kalaupun hanya mengenakan karung goni, Natasha masih akan tetap terlihat mempesona. Apalagi gaun malam anggun seperti saat ini.

“Hei Hawkeye.”

“Kau terlihat luar biasa malam ini.”

Natasha tersenyum, “Oh ya? Mau bertemu di—“

“Tidak tidak, biarkan aku menciummu di tempat ini. Terakhir kali kita janjian, aku dicium oleh Tony. Tony! Aku masih sering mimpi buruk yang isinya kumis.”

Natasha tertawa pelan, lalu sepasang manik indah itu pun berkilat seiring dengan dua jari dilengkungkan ke atas. Mengundang.

“Then come and get me, tiger.”

_Oh yeah._

 

**FIN**


End file.
